Past Lives
by Lily Tsukino
Summary: The guys from GW have pasts that they rather not talk about, but when a lady from another dimension shows up disguised as an old lady. Can the guys be reunited with their childhood loves or will it be the end of the universe? And why did they disappear in
1. Default Chapter

Past Lives  
By: Lily-chan  
  
  
Hiiro and the rest of the Gundam pilots were sitting on a couch watching the T.V. when Catherine and Dorothy came running into the room.  
  
Dorothy: Hey guys get up!!!  
  
Catherine: There's somebody to see you  
  
Quatre: Really?!  
  
Catherine: Yea. She is here to tell you guys about something.  
  
Wufei: Another damn onna?  
  
Dorothy: Believe me she seems different.  
  
Hiiro: So. Why the hell do you think I care.  
  
Duo: Yea.  
  
Catherine: She said it was about you guys when you were little.  
  
Duo: WHAT?!?! How can she know about that?!  
  
Dorothy: Just come on!  
  
They all went upstairs to be surprised to see a wrinkled old lady sitting on the couch. They all approached her.  
  
Catherine: I'm sorry it took too long.  
  
Old Lady: When you are as old as me, time doesn't seem to go fast. Ahh I see its young Maxwell. Tell me something young man, do you ever wonder about your life when you were a child? Before you went to the church?  
  
Duo: I don't really remember much.  
  
Old Lady: Ahh but I have found out that you had a little friend.  
  
Duo: What are you talking about?  
  
Old Lady: Watch.  
  
She handed a tape to Catherine who put it in the VCR and pushed play. They all watched.  
  
In the Video  
  
There was Duo walking around. Duo noticed this and pointed himself out. He responded saying that he was 3. Then they all heard a crying sound. Little Duo turned around at the sound and started to go where he heard the crying. He came across a little girl with brown hair in pigtails, blue eyes and in a cute pair of blue overalls. She was being poked with a stick by a kid who looked like he was 5 years old. Duo got mad at the site of this and grabbed the stick and started poking the kid who had poked the little girl.  
  
Little Duo: Ow do ou ike eing oked? ( Translation: How do you like being poked?)  
  
Little Kid: OUCH! Hey stop it!  
  
The little boy ran off and little Duo walked over to the little girl who was crying.  
  
Little Duo: It ok. He go bye bye. Ut's your name? (Translation: What's your name?)  
  
Little girl: Kaome. Ank ou. Ut's urs? ( Translation: Kaome. Thank you. What's yours?)  
  
Little Duo: I don't know.   
  
Little Kaome: Me is allin ou Duo. (Translation: Me is calling you Duo.)  
  
Little Duo: Why?  
  
Little Kaome: Ause dere is two eyes. (Translation: Cause there are two eyes.)  
  
After that little Kaome and little Duo became best friends. He always protected her when she needed help. Especially when they went to school. He was 7 and she was 6. Duo would put kids in the hospital when they picked or tried to hurt Kaome. He never would let anyone get too close to her. That is until she disappeared.  
  
  
Back to Reality  
  
Old Lady: You always protected her when she needed it from then on. Then when the war hit, she was taken away and you haven't seen her since. Have you?  
  
Duo: *staring off into space* No. Tell me is she still alive?!  
  
Old Lady: Yes. She is doing very well. She misses you thought. She remembers you. She is staying with a young girl whom Hiiro knew.  
  
Hiiro: I knew no one.  
  
Old Lady: We'll see.  
  
Hiiro's Tape  
  
It opens up with Odin Lowe showing Hiiro how to use a gun. Hiiro is about 6 years old here. Hiiro keeps trying as Odin walks away.   
  
Little Hiiro: URG! Why do I keep missing the target?!  
  
Then pops up a little girl with light blue hair and walks over to Hiiro with a gun and shoots the bull's-eye mark on the target.  
  
Little Hiiro: Whaoh.  
  
Little girl: You need more aim. And plus you're not concentrating. Try focusing on the target and don't take your eye away. Think about only the target and pull the trigger.  
  
Little Hiiro tried her technique. It worked perfect shot! Just as Little Hiiro was about to shoot another Odin came back in.  
  
Odin: Kimiko! How many times have I told you. I don't want you getting hurt.  
  
Little Kimiko: But Dad. I'm fine and I know how to take care of myself.  
  
Odin: Still I don't want to take anymore-   
  
All of a sudden someone broke into the room. Little Kimiko immediately grabbed another gun and aimed it at the intruder.  
  
Little Kimiko: Who are you and who do you work for?!  
  
Odin: Kimiko NO!  
  
Stranger: Chill Kimiko. It's me, Becca.  
  
Little Kimiko: Oh ok. What are you doing here anyways?  
  
Becca: Seeing my baka of a brother.  
  
While the grown-ups were fighting, little Kimiko got bored and walked off. Surprisingly little Hiiro followed her. Little Kimiko then noticed that she was being followed. She stopped and turned around gun in hand.  
  
Little Kimiko: Who's there!?  
  
Little Hiiro: Where are you going?  
  
Little Kimiko recognized that voice and flipped the light switch 'on' that was on the wall.  
  
Little Kimiko: No where really. Who are you anyways?  
  
Little Hiiro: I'm Odin Jr. but I go by Hiiro Yui. How do you know Odin?  
  
Little Kimiko: I'm his ONLY child Kimiko Lowe. And I know for a fact that I don't have a brother.  
  
Little Hiiro: You're his daughter?!?!   
  
Little Kimiko: Yes. And why are you going around saying that you're his son?!  
  
Little Hiiro: I was only doing it because we had a contract. Why doesn't he let you fight, but I can?  
  
Little Kimiko: Because I'm his only kid. Plus he says I shouldn't get into this type of work. Hey I'm hungry you want to get a candy bar from the café?  
  
Little Hiiro: Sure.  
  
Hiiro and Kimiko grew up together that is until Odin left taking Hiiro with him. Kimiko never saw Hiiro again.  
  
Back to Reality  
  
Hiiro: *whispering* Kimiko.  
  
Duo: What was that Hiiro?  
  
Hiiro: Shut up braid boy.  
  
Old Lady: You see, I was right. Both of you have loved then lost. But I'm not finished.   
  
Wufei: I never liked some onna.  
  
Old Lady: Do you really think that Chang Wufei? I think I need to tell you.  
  
Wufei: What no video?! Ha damn onna.  
  
The old lady took out a staff and hit Wufei really hard with it leaving a big bump on his head.  
  
Wufei: Ouch.  
  
Old Lady: Now as I was saying. Tell me if you remember this Chang. You were 8 years old and you are training at a special martial arts camp. You were the very best there was. You had beaten everyone even the teachers. Until you were challenged by a young girl the same age as you. You thought she would be a snap to beat. You guessed wrong. She had beaten you to a pulp. You started to like this girl because no one had ever been able to beat you and this strange girl came along and had beaten you in a wink of an eye.   
  
Wufei: That does sound kind of familiar.  
  
Old Lady: You asked for her name and she told it was Lexi and that she was here just visiting her uncle and that she would be leaving tomorrow. You were heart broken. You swore that this would never happen again so you convinced yourself that all women are weak and that they shouldn't be put up with.  
  
Quatre: So that's why you're so mean to women.  
  
Wufei: Quiet or you'll loose your head. Damn gay freak.  
  
Quatre: HEY!!!! I'm NOT gay!!!  
  
Old Lady: As a matter of fact he isn't. Catherine, the video please.  
  
Catherine: Okay.  
  
Catherine put the video in as usual push 'play'.   
  
Quatre's Past  
  
Quatre is sitting on a chair by his father when a lady walked up to them.  
  
Lady: Nice to see that you were able to come.  
  
Q.'s F.: Likewise. This my son Quatre Rababa Winner. Is your daughter here?  
  
Lady: Yes. Hold I'll get her.  
  
When lady called, a little girl the same age as Quatre at the time which was 9 came up to them and curtsied.  
  
Little girl: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Winner.   
  
Mr. Winner: And it's a pleasure to see you again Miss Mandy. This is my son Quatre.  
  
Mandy: Hi!  
  
Quatre: Hello.  
  
Both of the parents walked off but before they did Mr. Winner had suggested that Quatre should ask Mandy to dance.  
  
Quatre: She smells. And you actually think I'm going to dance with her?!  
  
Mandy just turned around and started to walk off but she thought differently. She quickly turned around and kicked Quatre really hard in the shin. Quatre screamed with pain as he fell to the ground. He started to notice that blood was coming from where Mandy had kicked him. Mandy just turned and walked off not looking back.   
  
Back to Reality  
  
Quatre: So that's were this scar came from. That explains a lot.  
  
Quatre bent down and felt the scar on his shin.  
  
Quatre: If she wasn't so mean then I would have asked her to dance.  
  
Dorothy: Maybe she kicked you because you said she smelled! I would have punched you in the face too.  
  
Old Lady: I do have to admit you did deserve that. But she does still like you. She only wished you were more mature. But you might get a second chance.  
  
Quatre: Really?!  
  
Old Lady: You'll see. Now it's Trowa's turn. Catherine.  
  
Catherine pushed play again.  
  
Trowa's Past  
  
Little Trowa was playing with the tiger at the circus when he is 8. He loved the lion and the lion loved him. The ringmaster came up to the young Trowa.  
  
Ringmaster: Trowa, we are getting a Bangle white tiger today. Do you think you can handle him?  
  
Trowa: I'll try my best sir.  
  
Ringmaster: I know you will but just in case Lizzie is going to help.  
  
Trowa: The tight rope walker?!  
  
At this time the ringmaster walked away as Trowa walked up to Catherine. He didn't notice that Lizzie was right behind him.  
  
Catherine: I guess you heard about White Blaze.   
  
Trowa: Yea but why does he think I'm going to need help?  
  
Lizzie: *butting in* Because he isn't yours.  
  
Trowa: *turning around* So like he's yours. And anyway I don't need your help. Just like I can take care of the lion I can take care of some tiger.  
  
Lizzie: You're right about one thing. He isn't mine. He's my friend Kaome's she couldn't take care of him right now so I'm taking care of him for her. Plus the only reason I have to help you is that if I don't you'll be eaten.  
  
Trowa: By whom? White Blaze? Yea right.  
  
Lizzie: Why do you think she sent him to me. It's because he won't trust anyone else plus he will kill anyone who tries to come near him. He's done it before.   
  
And with that statement Lizzie walked off toward the cages where a flash of white zoomed by her and stopped by Trowa. Trowa noticed that it must be the new tiger. White Blaze started growling at him. He was about to attack Trowa when Lizzie heard the growl and turned around.  
  
Lizzie: White Blaze!! Come on! Aren't you hungry? You can play with Trowa later.  
  
White Blaze made one more growl before turning around and heading off towards Lizzie. He disappeared into the shadows. Lizzie turned around.  
  
Lizzie: Told Ya!  
  
After a while Trowa started to get a thing for Lizzie but he never dared tell her his true feelings. But one mysterious night a fire broke out. Trowa rushed to free all of the animals but one accidently hit him. He was unconscious and by the time he awoke all he could remember was a strange girl, a white tiger and a fire. He wandered off not knowing where to go or what he'll do next.  
  
Back to Reality  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Catherine: I remember Lizzie but not much. And I never knew it like that.  
  
Trowa: *to himself* ~Lizzie... Lizzie . . . I remember her. Where could she be?  
  
Old Lady: With Kaome and everyone else that you all fell in love with.  
  
5 guys: WHAT?!  
  
Old Lady: Just like you guys are together fighting, all 5 girls are fighting together.   
  
Duo: Just who are you anyways?!  
  
The old lady stood up and a white cloud of smoke appeared and after the cloud of smoke disappeared there stood in the old lady's place a middle-age women in a silver gown. Eyes grew wide as the cloud was fully gone. They stood there mouths just hanging there.   
  
Not old lady now: Ummm. I'm Megumi Saotome. And I have been sent here from the future to prevent total destruction. It is important that you are reunited with your true loves because if you don't then...... Well let's not get into that now.  
  
Duo: But how can we. We don't even know where they are let alone what they look like.  
  
Megumi: I can take care of that.  
  
Quatre: How?  
  
Megumi: I was bored so one day I decided to check up on them.....so I went to the past and video taped them goofing off at Kaome's house.  
  
Trowa's eyes suddenly flew open and for once in a long time he spoke.  
  
Trowa: Really?  
  
Megumi: Yep. Watch.  
  
Megumi pulled out another tape and put it in the VCR and pushed 'play'.   
  
In the Video  
  
There is a loud sound of music blasting as 2 of the girls are dancing around the jumping on furniture, singing and dancing along to the music. One of the girls that was dancing stops and looks over at the girl sleeping on the couch. The other goes and sits down next to the reddish colored hair girl who drooling over some guy in a magazine. The red head looks up at the blonde and shows her a picture of some guy.  
  
Red head: Hey Lizzie! Look at this guy isn't he hott?!?!?!  
  
Lizzie: Not really Lexi.   
  
The blue haired girl who was now poking the other blonde on the couch to see if she was awake yet was scared to death when she found ut that she was awake.  
  
Blonde: Kimiko. Don't poke me again. Go bother Kaome.   
  
Kimiko: But it's more fun to bug you.   
  
The blonde just gave Kimiko the evil eye and the went back to sleep.  
  
Kimiko: Aww, you're no fun when you're tired Mandy.  
  
Kimiko just got up and walked over to a girl with brown hair up in a bun and decided to poke her too since Mandy wasn't any fun.  
  
Brunette: Kimiko please stop poking me.  
  
Kimiko: But it's fun!  
  
Kaome: If I give you a cookie will you stop?  
  
Kimiko: 3!   
  
Kaome: If I give you 4 will you bug Lexi?  
  
Kimiko: DEAL!  
  
Kaome: SHHH!!  
  
Kimiko: Opps. Hehe. Sorry.  
  
Kaome pulled out 4 cookies and handed them to Kimiko who skipped off and grabbed the magazine away from Lexi.  
  
Lexi: What the hell is your problem you damn onnako!?!?!?   
  
Mandy: Shut up people!  
  
Mandy then threw a pillow at Lexi and hit her square in the face. Lexi threw one at Kimiko who ducked out of the way and it hit Kaome. She picked it up and walked over and threw it at Lizzie. Soon there was a giant pillow fight going on when Dr. J walked into the room. The girls paused then looked at each other as if they all got the same evil idea in their heads. They charged at Dr. J and started hitting him with pillows then took off as if they were running for their lives.  
  
Back to Reality  
  
Duo: Woah! Now that's a pillow fight!  
  
Hiiro: How does Dr. J. know them?  
  
Megumi: Mandy is Dr. J's niece so he was just stopping by to drop off her jacket that she left.   
  
Quatre: Is that what they really look like now?  
  
Megumi: Well, this was recorded about 4 years ago so it's not that recent.  
  
Duo: If Kaome looks that good 4 years ago, I wonder what she looks like now?!  
  
Megumi: Umm Duo that is something I didn't tell you. You know how you kinda grew up in a church? Well you remember Sister Helen?  
  
Duo: Of corse I do.  
  
Megumi: Well, Kaome is Sister Helen's niece. That is why she disappeared after Sister Helen past away.  
  
Duo: You have got to be kidding me!?!?! How come I didn't know this?!?!  
  
Megumi: That's because before the soldiers came into the church she was planning on telling you but- here maybe you should watch the tape.   
  
In the Video  
  
You see a young girl with brown hair walking into the room with Sister Helen.  
  
Young Girl: Aunt Helen, what are we going to do about the fighting that keeps on going on? And about Duo. When do you plan on letting him know?  
  
Sister Helen: I will tell him later tonight. And about the war, I don't really know what is going to happen but we will try to help the soldiers that are injur-  
  
Just then the doors flew open as soldiers ran into the room with guns armed and ready to fire. Sister Helen pulled the young girl behind her.  
  
Sister Helen: Kaome, stay behind me and don't look at any of the soldiers. Okay?  
  
Kaome: Yes Aunt Helen.  
  
There we're some firing going on inside the church and Sister Helen could sense that Duo was coming so she gave a look at one of the priests in the room. The priest came up behind Kaome and grabbed her, covering her mouth. She looked up to see it was Father Douglas and that he was telling her to be silent.   
  
Sister Helen bent over and whispered "Good-bye" in Kaome's ear and kissed her on the forehead. Kaome was in sudden shock. She was about to scream when Duo came into the room and saw her. Immediately Father Douglas took off with Kaome still wrapped up in his arms. Away from the church, away from her home, away from the town, away from . . . Duo.  
  
A few days later Duo walked by the small tree in the park where he and Kaome called their secret hiding place. He noticed a small box under a flower. He picked it up and a piece of paper fell out. He gently opened the letter.   
  
  
Dear Duo,  
Hey! I'm sorry I have to do this but I just can't stay here anymore. I have been taken far away from the town and I'm afraid that I can't hang out with you for a long time. I really am sorry. I know that you don't need to have any more problems in your life so it was thought best that I leave before I cause you harm. I have been told not to give this to you and that I should just leave but I can't just leave without telling you. You have the right to know that I was gone. In the box you will see a gold chain with a pendant on it. I bought it before I wrote this. I hope you like it. Please don't try and follow me because harm is the only thing that will come, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Plus I left early this morning to put the present and letter here but I'm afraid I should be long gone by the time you get this. I miss you and I'll try to find you when the time is right.  
  
Love your Angel of Death,  
Kaome  
  
P.S. Pay VERY close attention to the pendant.  
  
  
In the box lay the chain and pendant just like Kaome had said. Duo took it out and placed it around his neck. He tucked the letter into his pocket hoping that one day he will see her again, no he knew that he would see her again. He was sure of it.  
  
Back to Reality  
  
Duo just sat there on the couch holding something in his right hand looking off into space.  
  
Duo: *whispering* Kaome.  
  
Megumi: I knew you still have it. And the letter?  
  
Duo just nodded his head in agreement. Megumi and the others could tell he was in pain by the look in his eyes. Megumi felt sorry for him.  
  
Megumi: Don't worry Duo. Hey could you ever get the pendant open?  
  
Duo: No   
  
Hiiro then did something that none of his other fellow gundam piolets along with anyone in the room would think that Hiiro would act so nice.  
  
Hiiro: Don't worry Maxwell, you'll find her.  
  
Duo: *in shock but also pleased* Thanks.  
  
Megumi: Let me guess you didn't read what was on the back of the pendant did you?  
  
Duo: I could never read it.  
  
Megumi: Here use this.  
  
She tossed him a magnifying glass which he caught and turned his gift over. On the back he read the tiny writing that was engraved on it. It read:   
  
" Never give up hope. I will find you again. Promise."  
  
  
Quatre decided to interrupt into the time of thought.  
  
Quatre: So why are you here Miss Megumi, and how do you plan on us being able to see them again?  
  
Megumi: Please Quatre. No miss, just Megumi. And like I said before, I am here to prevent total destruction of my future world. And if you really want to see them then there is only one way.  
  
Hiiro: And what's that?  
  
Megumi: I must teleport you to their world! Hurry up and get packed!  
  
Duo: REALLY?!?!  
  
Megumi just nodded her head as Duo and the others took off to pack. Even Wufei was excited but he didn't dare to show it. 


	2. Past Lives ch2

Past Lives   
Chapter 2  
By: Lily-chan  
  
A few hours later the 5 Gundam guys arrived at Kookie Kingdom and were standing outside when 3 girls ran by screaming and laughing. Trowa, Quatre and Hiiro saw something in the girls that looked very familiar. Just then one more girl runs by with a handful of magazines.   
Wufei was struck with one of the magazines that flew from the pile. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a martial art's magazine! ~Could it be~ he thought.   
  
What caught the attention of Duo was a girl just walking not running behind the other girls. They then heard a shout that seemed to come from one of the girls that passed by giggling. The shout made the girl look up along with Duo.  
  
Kimiko: Kaome!!! HURRY UP!!! COME ON ALL READY!!!  
  
Girl walking: OKAY!! KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON KIMIKO!  
  
The girl was about to run to the others when something caught her eye. She turned and looked at Duo. She looked at the chain with the matching pendant that hung around Duo's neck. She froze in shock when she noticed that the guy wearing the chain also had a braid. ~Could it be. No, it couldn't It is.~ she thought.   
  
Duo noticed that she was staring at him and at the pendant. He looked her over. ~It's Kaome! I know it is. The girl called her Kaome! It has to be Kaome!~ Duo thought. When he looked into her eyes a picture popped into his mind. It was when the boy was poking her with the stick and he had saved her. It was the first time they met. His mind was made up. He knew it was her.  
  
Kaome: Duo Max-  
  
Lexi: Kaome ANN TSUKINO! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!!!  
  
Duo eyes flew open when she had said most of his name. She took one step forward and then another shout came this time it was a guy. Duo watched the look of fear come over her face as she turned and ran off. Duo was able to see the tears that formed in her eyes when she turned away.   
  
He noticed that there was something on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. It was an ID card. It was her's.   
  
Duo: *whispering* Kaome Tsukino. Age: 16. School: Starstruck High.  
  
Quatre: Hey those girls looked a lot like- it couldn't be, could it?  
  
Duo: It was.  
Suddenly Megumi appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Megumi: So have you guys realized just who those 5 girls were? Or are you guys just confused?  
  
Hiiro: I all ready know that mine is the only one with blue hair.  
  
Wufei: That's probably because she dyed it.  
  
Just then Hiiro pulled out his gun and pointed it at Wufei.  
  
Hiiro: Shut up before I blow holes in your fucking head! And she didn't dye it. It's natural!  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Megumi: Oh shut up Wufei!.  
  
Wufei: Hummp!  
  
Megumi: Come on I'll show you guys to where you're staying.  
  
Megumi led them to a big house that was right next to a park. Some of the little kids waved at Megumi. She waved back. Another waved to the others they all waved back, except Wufei. Then the little kids started making faces at him. He started to get annoyed.  
  
Megumi: Chill Wu-man.  
  
Wufei: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ONNA?!?!?!  
  
Megumi: Chill!   
  
As she said this Wufei froze like pole. She teleported him inside before anyone else could see. When they were inside, Megumi put Wufei by a clock.  
  
Duo: This is really funny to watch, but is he gonna turn back?  
  
Megumi: Yes, in about a few minutes.  
  
Duo: Damn.  
  
Megumi walked over to a small bag on the corner table. She pulled out what looked like 5 ID cards and walked back over to guys.  
  
Quatre: What are those for?  
  
Megumi: As long as you're here you might as well go to school.  
Duo: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: Good. New targets.  
  
Megumi: Thanks for reminding me Hiiro. I need to take away your gun.  
  
Hiiro: What?! NO?! It's mine. You can't have it!  
  
Megumi: Shut it and give it.  
  
Just then Wufei became defrosted and hit the floor with a loud thump.  
  
Wufei: Shit! Damn it that hurt! What is your problem woman!?  
  
Megumi: You dumbass! Now shut it or I'll freeze you again.  
  
Since Hiiro would never part with his 'beloved' gun she decided to let him have it.  
  
Megumi: Fine. You can have your gun as long as you don't kill anyone unless it is REALLY  
necessary you understand?  
  
Hiiro: Yes.  
  
Duo: Still I don't want to go to school!  
  
Megumi handed them their ID's. Duo's eyes felt like they were going to jump right out of their sockets. Along with that he felt like his heart had stopped. He kept on reading over and over which school he was going to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.  
  
~Starstruck High. Starstruck High. Starstruck High.~ Duo thought over and over again.  
  
Quatre: Why do they call it Starstruck High?  
  
Megumi: How about you ask one of the students when you go tomorrow.  
  
Quatre: Okay, I guess I will.  
  
Megumi: Okay guys I'm going to go home now but I'll be back to check on you in 3 days. And I know if you don't go to school. You guys have money, clothes, and everything you need.  
  
As Megumi left, the Gundam guys ran around the house calling rooms. Duo and Hiiro ended up with the largest rooms. Wufei with the smallest. (AN: Hahaha! Wufei is a lozer!!) As Duo put his stuff away and looked out the window he realized that he got the view of the park.(AN: Wufei got the site of a brick wall!!! I'm soo evil!) He could see the little kids running around playing hid-n-go-seek-tag. After he got changed he decided to go watch the kids play and see the scenery. He started towards the park when he noticed a flower shop with a whole lot of girls screaming and jumping around outside it. He wondered why they were acting like that when he noticed that there were guys inside. He shook his head in disappointment.  
  
Duo: I feel sorry for those guys.  
  
When he got to the park, he started to walk around a little pond when a soccer ball came flying towards his head. He caught it just before it hit him. A little girl came skipping by and stopped infront of him.  
  
Little girl: Hey mister, can I have my ball back.   
  
Duo: Uhh, sure. Here.  
  
Duo gave the ball back to the little girl as she ran back to the other side of the pond. He could see that she was with 2 other people. One of the girls looked familiar.  
  
Duo: I've seen that girl before. She was the girl Hiiro knew. If she's there then maybe.....  
  
Duo looked again at the girls across the pond and he saw Kaome. ~I knew it! I knew she was here!~ he thought. The girl she was with shouted across the pond at him.  
  
Girl: HEY! SORRY BOUT THE BALL!   
  
Duo just waved that it was okay. Kaome just stood there when she noticed Duo. When Duo noticed that she was looking at him, he just smiled and waved. A blush rose to Kaome's cheeks. Kitty noticed this and started laughing. Her laughing caught Kimiko's attention. She then noticed Kaome blushing and that the guy she was blushing at was the guy across the pond.  
  
Kimiko: *whispering* Kitty, did the guy that the ball hit have a long braid?  
  
Kitty: *whispering back* Yep.  
  
Kimiko: I knew it!  
  
Lizzie: Knew what?  
  
Kimiko: *startled* Where that heck did you come from?  
  
Lizzie: My parents.  
  
Kimiko smacked Lizzie outside the head for stupid response.  
  
Lizzie: Oww! That hurt. Anyway, what do you know?  
  
Kimiko: You remember that guy that Kaome was all depressed about when we first met her?  
  
Lizzie: Yea. Duo right?  
  
Kimiko: Yea. Well guess who's across the pond?  
  
Lizzie: No! You're kidding me!  
  
Kimiko: Nope.  
  
Lizzie: I just got an evil idea in my head.  
  
Kimiko: Tell me!  
  
Lizzie: I'll show you.  
  
Lizzie than ran across the pond. Kaome saw her and go by but couldn't stop her. Lizzie ran up to Duo.  
  
Lizzie: Your that guy Duo right?  
  
Duo: Uhh yea. How do you know.  
  
Lizzie: Never mind long story. Did you just move here?  
  
Duo: Yea.  
  
Lizzie: What school?  
  
Duo: Starstruck High.  
  
Lizzie: What grade?  
  
Duo: 11th.  
  
Lizzie: Good. I gotta go now. Bye- oh wait a sec. Do you know a Trowa Barton?  
  
Duo: Yea.  
  
Lizzie: Is going to the same school as you?  
  
Duo: Yes.  
  
Lizzie: Great! Okay bye-  
  
Duo: Wait!  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Duo: Who is the girl you're with?  
  
Lizzie: Which one?  
  
Duo: The one with the brown hair.  
  
Lizzie: Which one? The tall one or the little one?  
  
Duo: The tall one.  
  
Lizzie: Oh that's Kaome. Why?  
  
Duo: Kaome Tsukino?  
  
Lizzie: Yea. How did you know that?  
  
Duo: Never-  
  
Lexi:*interrupting* LIZZIE! GET OVER HERE YOU'RE EMBARRASSING Kaome!!  
  
Kaome: LEXI!!!!!  
  
Lexi: Opps.  
  
Lizzie: I gotta go now bye! See ya tomorrow! God of Death! Hahaha.   
  
Lizzie ran off laughing. Duo just stood there wondering how come she knew that. ~How did she know that name? Could Kaome have remembered it?~ he thought. He looked up to see Kaome running off well actually being carried off by some guy. This made Duo pissed. He decided to use Hiiro's Death glare at the man. The man just stopped and looked over at Duo and gave a little smirk. He was going to say something when he struck rather hard by the girl over his shoulder.  
  
Man: OW!   
  
Kaome: Put me down right NOW!!!  
  
Man: Just shut up!  
  
Kaome: Put me down right now Darien, or I swear I'll hit you again.  
  
Darien: HA! Now that's a laugh!  
Kaome hit him again this time also kicking him in the ribs. Darien fell to the ground just as Kaome jumped off. Lexi and the others ran over to her.  
  
Lizzie: Hey are you okay?  
  
Kaome: Yea.  
  
Lexi: Nice hit!  
  
Kaome: Thanks.  
  
Kimiko: Serves him right!  
  
Kaome: Yea. I think I went a little easy thought.  
  
They all started laughing as they walked off. Then Kitty stopped and turned around. She ran back to the man and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Kitty: HAHA! You got beaten up by a girl!  
  
Darien: Shut it brat!  
  
Kitty: I'm not a brat!  
  
Kitty was about to kick him when Kaome had called her. She started to turn and walk off towards the others.  
  
Kitty: You're lucky I was called. And stay away from Kaome. Someone already has dibs.   
  
The Next Day  
  
The girls are all running around making sure they have the right uniforms on while some are eating breakfast.  
  
Kimiko: Lizzie! That's my skirt.  
  
Lizzie: Lexi, those are my shoes!  
  
Lexi: Kimiko, those are my earrings.  
  
Mandy: PEOPLE!!! Just shut up already! We all go to the same school.  
  
They all quickly found the right outfits and grabbed breakfast and ran off. Kaome was the first to leave. She wanted to be the first at school to feed the tiger that they had at the school. Since the tiger belonged to her she didn't want anyone to feed it but her and her closest friends. She took off down the street, bag in hand while watching to make sure Darien wasn't around.  
  
Meanwhile With the Gundam Wing Guys  
  
Duo was running around trying to make sure that everything is perfect that way he would look good if he sees Kaome today. Quatre is doing the same as Duo. Trowa was just minding his own business while getting ready. Hiiro makes sure he puts his gun in his back belt so if he runs into anyone he does not like he can blow their head off. Wufei was just sitting on the couch flipping through the channels to see what's on.  
  
Quatre: What are you doing Wufei?   
  
Wufei: What does it look like I'm doing.  
  
Quatre: Aren't you going to school? Miss Megumi said-  
  
Wufei: Do you really think that onna really knows if I go or not? Do you think I care?  
  
Just then a flash of lighting came and shocked Wufei so badly that he looked like Relena in the anti-gravity chamber. Wufei was pissed as he stormed off towards the bathroom.  
  
Quatre: What are you doing, Wufei?  
  
Wufei: *in a low quiet voice* Getting ready for school.  
  
Duo was about to run out the door when he noticed that he wasn't wearing his pendant that he got from Kaome many years ago. He went back to his room and placed it around his neck and took off for the door with his bag in his hand. He glanced down at his watch. He had 20 minutes before he had to get to the school to look around before it starts.   
  
He started to slow his pace. He looked at his reflection in a store's window. The pendant was reflecting the light of the sun onto the wall inside the store. He looked down at his uniform. It was a dark blue almost black color with a matching jacket that had the school's symbol above the right pocket. He reached into his bag and pulled out Kaome's ID. He turned it over in his hands trying to remember all the times they spent together before they were separated. He wondered if she grew up the same way he did. Then he thought she couldn't have gone through life being a assassin. He started to turn around when he felt someone hit him. He fell to the ground.   
  
Pain was running through his chest as he sat up on the ground. He looked up to see what had hit him when he saw it was Kaome!   
  
Duo: Ar-ar-are you al-al-alright?   
  
Kaome sat up rubbing her head. She wondered what could have caught her off guard. She looked up. It was Duo! A blush came up to her cheeks and she tried to stop it but there was no way of doing that.   
  
Duo noticed that she was blushing and he picked up her bag along with his and stood up. Kaome stood also and dusted herself off. Duo handed her bag to her.  
  
Duo: Here Kaome.  
  
Kaome looked up in shock her eyes meeting his. She reached out and gently took her bag from Duo's grasp.  
  
Kaome: You remember me?!  
  
Duo: Of course. How could I forget.   
  
They both started to smile. Duo could see the tears in Kaome's eyes starting to fall down her cheeks. He was about to wipe them away when she heard her name being called in the distance. Duo watched as the look of happiness vanished and the look of terror came over her face. The voice was getting near. Duo looked back at Kaome to see her wiping away her tears with her sleeve. She turned sharply and ran in the opposite direction from the voice.   
  
Duo turned to see a figure coming towards him. He recognized him as the guy from yesterday that grabbed Kaome. The guy was wearing the same uniform as he was. The guys stopped infront of Duo.  
  
Guy: It's you! You're that guy in the picture! Listen up kid! Kaome is mine and mine alone you here! So stay away!  
  
Duo: What makes you think she belongs to you?  
  
Duo and the guy both stood there giving off glares when some voices came from behind him.  
  
Voice 1: Give it up Darien. You know he's right.  
  
Voice 2: Yea, plus Kaome's more his than yours.  
  
Darien turned and glared sharply at the girl with the 2 shades of blue hair then at the girl with the long blonde hair.  
  
Voice 1: Ohhh. So scary! Pah-lease my boyfriend has a better glare then that.  
  
Darien: Shut it Kimiko. And you're forgetting she will be mine.  
  
Lizzie(voice 2): Not if we have anything to do with it!  
  
Darien: You won't.  
  
Darien turned and started walking off after Kaome. Kimiko and the other 3 girls started walking off in the same direction as Darien did.  
  
Duo: Wait!   
  
Kimiko turned.  
  
Kimiko: Yes?  
  
Duo: Who is that and why is Kaome terrified of him?  
  
Kimiko: That's Darien Shields. He transferred here from Japan and he thinks he can have any girl in the school because his father is the governor. He asked Kaome out 2 weeks ago and he won't leave her alone because she turned him down.  
  
Lizzie: He made a really big deal about it.   
  
Mandy: Yea, it was soo funny.  
  
Duo: You are the girls that my friends know. Kimiko, Mandy, Lizzie, and Lexi right?  
  
Kimiko: Yeah. Hey? Just who are your friends?  
  
Lizzie: WAIT!! I know!!  
  
Mandy: Know what?  
  
Lizzie: That's Duo Maxwell. Remember? Miss Megumi said that he is here with Trowa, Hiiro, Quatre, and Wufei.  
  
Mandy and Lexi: Oh my god! No way!!!   
  
Kimiko: *under her breath* Stupid twinkies.  
  
Duo: Where do you guys go to school?  
  
Kimiko: Starstruck High. Is Hiiro coming too?  
  
Duo: Yea. He and the others should come, but I'm not too sure about Wufei.   
  
Lexi: Hahaha. That's Wufei all right.  
  
Just then they were joined by the other 4 gundam piolets.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! Why was onna talking about me?  
  
Lexi: Well well, if it isn't the weakling Chang Wufei. Long time no see.  
  
Wufei: L-L-Lexi?! You're here?!  
  
Quatre: Wufei, didn't you even listen to miss Megumi?  
  
Wufei: Why should I?  
  
Quatre: Because, you could learn very-  
  
Quatre was cut off by a loud shout.  
  
Kimiko: HIIRO!!!!  
  
Kimiko ran over to Hiiro and glompped onto him. The Gundam guys turned thinking Hiiro was going to shoot her but were surprised to see him actually smile!  
  
Hiiro: Hello Kimiko.   
  
Kimiko: Hiiro have you gotten any better at shooting yet?  
  
Hiiro and Kimiko started laughing. Everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. After the reunion with everyone else they started walking towards school.  
  
Lexi: Hey Wufei, are you still weak? And what's with this whole all woman are weak thing?  
  
Wufei: Uhhhh.......  
  
Duo: HA! Wu-man's actually speechless.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! What did I say about calling me that?!  
  
Lexi: Wu-man? Aww! That's soo cute!!  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at Lexi's stupidity. Duo turned to Kimiko who was still holding on to Hiiro's arm and Hiiro actually not reaching for his gun.  
  
Duo: Hey Kimiko?  
  
Kimiko: Yea Duo?  
  
Duo: Is there a seat next to Kaome that's open?  
  
Kimiko: Well actually, yes. A girl that just transferred here from Hawaii sits there and she doesn't know a lot of english, so Kaome is helping her. Kaome sits on the aisle. I was getting my comic books off the teacher's desk yesterday and I saw the seating chart. You and Hiiro are next to each other, so I'll switch seats with you.  
  
Duo: And where do you sit?  
  
Kimiko: Right behind Kaome. Just don't try to get into any fights with Darien he sits 2 seats away.   
  
Duo: That guy's a push over.  
  
Lizzie: Do I get to sit next to Trowa?!  
  
Lizzie was right now holding onto Trowa's hand. Usually Trowa would have an emotionless face but you could see happiness in his eyes. Lexi noticed this.  
  
Lexi: *to herself* ~I think I'm gonna hurl!~  
  
Kimiko: Yeah. You guys are all by each other.   
  
Mandy: Hey if we don't hurry we're gonna be late again!  
  
Kimiko: Shit! Run!  
  
Quatre: *while running* What do you mean again?  
  
The girls just smile and laughed as they all continued running towards the school with only 7 minutes to go until the bell.  
  
~!* End of chapter 2*!~  
  
Kaome's Words  
  
Kaome: Hi ppl! I hoped you liked chapter 2. Stay tuned for chapter 3 when you find out what happens during school and after. That's it for Kaome's Words!  
  
Tsukiko: What the hell is Kaome's Words?!   
  
Kaome: Shut up Tsukiko! It's my story!!  
  
Tsukiko: It's stupid!   
  
Kaome: I know. You'd write stupid things too if you had a fever!! Anyway excuse my friend Tsukiko. Kimiko's based on her. Anyway I'm gonna write chapter 3! I g2g and excuse my stupidity and twinkiness. BYE!!Past Lives   
Chapter 2  
By: Lily-chan  
  
A few hours later the 5 Gundam guys arrived at Kookie Kingdom and were standing outside when 3 girls ran by screaming and laughing. Trowa, Quatre and Hiiro saw something in the girls that looked very familiar. Just then one more girl runs by with a handful of magazines.   
Wufei was struck with one of the magazines that flew from the pile. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a martial art's magazine! ~Could it be~ he thought.   
  
What caught the attention of Duo was a girl just walking not running behind the other girls. They then heard a shout that seemed to come from one of the girls that passed by giggling. The shout made the girl look up along with Duo.  
  
Kimiko: Kaome!!! HURRY UP!!! COME ON ALL READY!!!  
  
Girl walking: OKAY!! KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON KIMIKO!  
  
The girl was about to run to the others when something caught her eye. She turned and looked at Duo. She looked at the chain with the matching pendant that hung around Duo's neck. She froze in shock when she noticed that the guy wearing the chain also had a braid. ~Could it be. No, it couldn't It is.~ she thought.   
  
Duo noticed that she was staring at him and at the pendant. He looked her over. ~It's Kaome! I know it is. The girl called her Kaome! It has to be Kaome!~ Duo thought. When he looked into her eyes a picture popped into his mind. It was when the boy was poking her with the stick and he had saved her. It was the first time they met. His mind was made up. He knew it was her.  
  
Kaome: Duo Max-  
  
Lexi: Kaome ANN TSUKINO! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!!!  
  
Duo eyes flew open when she had said most of his name. She took one step forward and then another shout came this time it was a guy. Duo watched the look of fear come over her face as she turned and ran off. Duo was able to see the tears that formed in her eyes when she turned away.   
  
He noticed that there was something on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. It was an ID card. It was her's.   
  
Duo: *whispering* Kaome Tsukino. Age: 16. School: Starstruck High.  
  
Quatre: Hey those girls looked a lot like- it couldn't be, could it?  
  
Duo: It was.  
Suddenly Megumi appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Megumi: So have you guys realized just who those 5 girls were? Or are you guys just confused?  
  
Hiiro: I all ready know that mine is the only one with blue hair.  
  
Wufei: That's probably because she dyed it.  
  
Just then Hiiro pulled out his gun and pointed it at Wufei.  
  
Hiiro: Shut up before I blow holes in your fucking head! And she didn't dye it. It's natural!  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Megumi: Oh shut up Wufei!.  
  
Wufei: Hummp!  
  
Megumi: Come on I'll show you guys to where you're staying.  
  
Megumi led them to a big house that was right next to a park. Some of the little kids waved at Megumi. She waved back. Another waved to the others they all waved back, except Wufei. Then the little kids started making faces at him. He started to get annoyed.  
  
Megumi: Chill Wu-man.  
  
Wufei: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ONNA?!?!?!  
  
Megumi: Chill!   
  
As she said this Wufei froze like pole. She teleported him inside before anyone else could see. When they were inside, Megumi put Wufei by a clock.  
  
Duo: This is really funny to watch, but is he gonna turn back?  
  
Megumi: Yes, in about a few minutes.  
  
Duo: Damn.  
  
Megumi walked over to a small bag on the corner table. She pulled out what looked like 5 ID cards and walked back over to guys.  
  
Quatre: What are those for?  
  
Megumi: As long as you're here you might as well go to school.  
Duo: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: Good. New targets.  
  
Megumi: Thanks for reminding me Hiiro. I need to take away your gun.  
  
Hiiro: What?! NO?! It's mine. You can't have it!  
  
Megumi: Shut it and give it.  
  
Just then Wufei became defrosted and hit the floor with a loud thump.  
  
Wufei: Shit! Damn it that hurt! What is your problem woman!?  
  
Megumi: You dumbass! Now shut it or I'll freeze you again.  
  
Since Hiiro would never part with his 'beloved' gun she decided to let him have it.  
  
Megumi: Fine. You can have your gun as long as you don't kill anyone unless it is REALLY  
necessary you understand?  
  
Hiiro: Yes.  
  
Duo: Still I don't want to go to school!  
  
Megumi handed them their ID's. Duo's eyes felt like they were going to jump right out of their sockets. Along with that he felt like his heart had stopped. He kept on reading over and over which school he was going to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.  
  
~Starstruck High. Starstruck High. Starstruck High.~ Duo thought over and over again.  
  
Quatre: Why do they call it Starstruck High?  
  
Megumi: How about you ask one of the students when you go tomorrow.  
  
Quatre: Okay, I guess I will.  
  
Megumi: Okay guys I'm going to go home now but I'll be back to check on you in 3 days. And I know if you don't go to school. You guys have money, clothes, and everything you need.  
  
As Megumi left, the Gundam guys ran around the house calling rooms. Duo and Hiiro ended up with the largest rooms. Wufei with the smallest. (AN: Hahaha! Wufei is a lozer!!) As Duo put his stuff away and looked out the window he realized that he got the view of the park.(AN: Wufei got the site of a brick wall!!! I'm soo evil!) He could see the little kids running around playing hid-n-go-seek-tag. After he got changed he decided to go watch the kids play and see the scenery. He started towards the park when he noticed a flower shop with a whole lot of girls screaming and jumping around outside it. He wondered why they were acting like that when he noticed that there were guys inside. He shook his head in disappointment.  
  
Duo: I feel sorry for those guys.  
  
When he got to the park, he started to walk around a little pond when a soccer ball came flying towards his head. He caught it just before it hit him. A little girl came skipping by and stopped infront of him.  
  
Little girl: Hey mister, can I have my ball back.   
  
Duo: Uhh, sure. Here.  
  
Duo gave the ball back to the little girl as she ran back to the other side of the pond. He could see that she was with 2 other people. One of the girls looked familiar.  
  
Duo: I've seen that girl before. She was the girl Hiiro knew. If she's there then maybe.....  
  
Duo looked again at the girls across the pond and he saw Kaome. ~I knew it! I knew she was here!~ he thought. The girl she was with shouted across the pond at him.  
  
Girl: HEY! SORRY BOUT THE BALL!   
  
Duo just waved that it was okay. Kaome just stood there when she noticed Duo. When Duo noticed that she was looking at him, he just smiled and waved. A blush rose to Kaome's cheeks. Kitty noticed this and started laughing. Her laughing caught Kimiko's attention. She then noticed Kaome blushing and that the guy she was blushing at was the guy across the pond.  
  
Kimiko: *whispering* Kitty, did the guy that the ball hit have a long braid?  
  
Kitty: *whispering back* Yep.  
  
Kimiko: I knew it!  
  
Lizzie: Knew what?  
  
Kimiko: *startled* Where that heck did you come from?  
  
Lizzie: My parents.  
  
Kimiko smacked Lizzie outside the head for stupid response.  
  
Lizzie: Oww! That hurt. Anyway, what do you know?  
  
Kimiko: You remember that guy that Kaome was all depressed about when we first met her?  
  
Lizzie: Yea. Duo right?  
  
Kimiko: Yea. Well guess who's across the pond?  
  
Lizzie: No! You're kidding me!  
  
Kimiko: Nope.  
  
Lizzie: I just got an evil idea in my head.  
  
Kimiko: Tell me!  
  
Lizzie: I'll show you.  
  
Lizzie than ran across the pond. Kaome saw her and go by but couldn't stop her. Lizzie ran up to Duo.  
  
Lizzie: Your that guy Duo right?  
  
Duo: Uhh yea. How do you know.  
  
Lizzie: Never mind long story. Did you just move here?  
  
Duo: Yea.  
  
Lizzie: What school?  
  
Duo: Starstruck High.  
  
Lizzie: What grade?  
  
Duo: 11th.  
  
Lizzie: Good. I gotta go now. Bye- oh wait a sec. Do you know a Trowa Barton?  
  
Duo: Yea.  
  
Lizzie: Is going to the same school as you?  
  
Duo: Yes.  
  
Lizzie: Great! Okay bye-  
  
Duo: Wait!  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Duo: Who is the girl you're with?  
  
Lizzie: Which one?  
  
Duo: The one with the brown hair.  
  
Lizzie: Which one? The tall one or the little one?  
  
Duo: The tall one.  
  
Lizzie: Oh that's Kaome. Why?  
  
Duo: Kaome Tsukino?  
  
Lizzie: Yea. How did you know that?  
  
Duo: Never-  
  
Lexi:*interrupting* LIZZIE! GET OVER HERE YOU'RE EMBARRASSING Kaome!!  
  
Kaome: LEXI!!!!!  
  
Lexi: Opps.  
  
Lizzie: I gotta go now bye! See ya tomorrow! God of Death! Hahaha.   
  
Lizzie ran off laughing. Duo just stood there wondering how come she knew that. ~How did she know that name? Could Kaome have remembered it?~ he thought. He looked up to see Kaome running off well actually being carried off by some guy. This made Duo pissed. He decided to use Hiiro's Death glare at the man. The man just stopped and looked over at Duo and gave a little smirk. He was going to say something when he struck rather hard by the girl over his shoulder.  
  
Man: OW!   
  
Kaome: Put me down right NOW!!!  
  
Man: Just shut up!  
  
Kaome: Put me down right now Darien, or I swear I'll hit you again.  
  
Darien: HA! Now that's a laugh!  
Kaome hit him again this time also kicking him in the ribs. Darien fell to the ground just as Kaome jumped off. Lexi and the others ran over to her.  
  
Lizzie: Hey are you okay?  
  
Kaome: Yea.  
  
Lexi: Nice hit!  
  
Kaome: Thanks.  
  
Kimiko: Serves him right!  
  
Kaome: Yea. I think I went a little easy thought.  
  
They all started laughing as they walked off. Then Kitty stopped and turned around. She ran back to the man and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Kitty: HAHA! You got beaten up by a girl!  
  
Darien: Shut it brat!  
  
Kitty: I'm not a brat!  
  
Kitty was about to kick him when Kaome had called her. She started to turn and walk off towards the others.  
  
Kitty: You're lucky I was called. And stay away from Kaome. Someone already has dibs.   
  
The Next Day  
  
The girls are all running around making sure they have the right uniforms on while some are eating breakfast.  
  
Kimiko: Lizzie! That's my skirt.  
  
Lizzie: Lexi, those are my shoes!  
  
Lexi: Kimiko, those are my earrings.  
  
Mandy: PEOPLE!!! Just shut up already! We all go to the same school.  
  
They all quickly found the right outfits and grabbed breakfast and ran off. Kaome was the first to leave. She wanted to be the first at school to feed the tiger that they had at the school. Since the tiger belonged to her she didn't want anyone to feed it but her and her closest friends. She took off down the street, bag in hand while watching to make sure Darien wasn't around.  
  
Meanwhile With the Gundam Wing Guys  
  
Duo was running around trying to make sure that everything is perfect that way he would look good if he sees Kaome today. Quatre is doing the same as Duo. Trowa was just minding his own business while getting ready. Hiiro makes sure he puts his gun in his back belt so if he runs into anyone he does not like he can blow their head off. Wufei was just sitting on the couch flipping through the channels to see what's on.  
  
Quatre: What are you doing Wufei?   
  
Wufei: What does it look like I'm doing.  
  
Quatre: Aren't you going to school? Miss Megumi said-  
  
Wufei: Do you really think that onna really knows if I go or not? Do you think I care?  
  
Just then a flash of lighting came and shocked Wufei so badly that he looked like Relena in the anti-gravity chamber. Wufei was pissed as he stormed off towards the bathroom.  
  
Quatre: What are you doing, Wufei?  
  
Wufei: *in a low quiet voice* Getting ready for school.  
  
Duo was about to run out the door when he noticed that he wasn't wearing his pendant that he got from Kaome many years ago. He went back to his room and placed it around his neck and took off for the door with his bag in his hand. He glanced down at his watch. He had 20 minutes before he had to get to the school to look around before it starts.   
  
He started to slow his pace. He looked at his reflection in a store's window. The pendant was reflecting the light of the sun onto the wall inside the store. He looked down at his uniform. It was a dark blue almost black color with a matching jacket that had the school's symbol above the right pocket. He reached into his bag and pulled out Kaome's ID. He turned it over in his hands trying to remember all the times they spent together before they were separated. He wondered if she grew up the same way he did. Then he thought she couldn't have gone through life being a assassin. He started to turn around when he felt someone hit him. He fell to the ground.   
  
Pain was running through his chest as he sat up on the ground. He looked up to see what had hit him when he saw it was Kaome!   
  
Duo: Ar-ar-are you al-al-alright?   
  
Kaome sat up rubbing her head. She wondered what could have caught her off guard. She looked up. It was Duo! A blush came up to her cheeks and she tried to stop it but there was no way of doing that.   
  
Duo noticed that she was blushing and he picked up her bag along with his and stood up. Kaome stood also and dusted herself off. Duo handed her bag to her.  
  
Duo: Here Kaome.  
  
Kaome looked up in shock her eyes meeting his. She reached out and gently took her bag from Duo's grasp.  
  
Kaome: You remember me?!  
  
Duo: Of course. How could I forget.   
  
They both started to smile. Duo could see the tears in Kaome's eyes starting to fall down her cheeks. He was about to wipe them away when she heard her name being called in the distance. Duo watched as the look of happiness vanished and the look of terror came over her face. The voice was getting near. Duo looked back at Kaome to see her wiping away her tears with her sleeve. She turned sharply and ran in the opposite direction from the voice.   
  
Duo turned to see a figure coming towards him. He recognized him as the guy from yesterday that grabbed Kaome. The guy was wearing the same uniform as he was. The guys stopped infront of Duo.  
  
Guy: It's you! You're that guy in the picture! Listen up kid! Kaome is mine and mine alone you here! So stay away!  
  
Duo: What makes you think she belongs to you?  
  
Duo and the guy both stood there giving off glares when some voices came from behind him.  
  
Voice 1: Give it up Darien. You know he's right.  
  
Voice 2: Yea, plus Kaome's more his than yours.  
  
Darien turned and glared sharply at the girl with the 2 shades of blue hair then at the girl with the long blonde hair.  
  
Voice 1: Ohhh. So scary! Pah-lease my boyfriend has a better glare then that.  
  
Darien: Shut it Kimiko. And you're forgetting she will be mine.  
  
Lizzie(voice 2): Not if we have anything to do with it!  
  
Darien: You won't.  
  
Darien turned and started walking off after Kaome. Kimiko and the other 3 girls started walking off in the same direction as Darien did.  
  
Duo: Wait!   
  
Kimiko turned.  
  
Kimiko: Yes?  
  
Duo: Who is that and why is Kaome terrified of him?  
  
Kimiko: That's Darien Shields. He transferred here from Japan and he thinks he can have any girl in the school because his father is the governor. He asked Kaome out 2 weeks ago and he won't leave her alone because she turned him down.  
  
Lizzie: He made a really big deal about it.   
  
Mandy: Yea, it was soo funny.  
  
Duo: You are the girls that my friends know. Kimiko, Mandy, Lizzie, and Lexi right?  
  
Kimiko: Yeah. Hey? Just who are your friends?  
  
Lizzie: WAIT!! I know!!  
  
Mandy: Know what?  
  
Lizzie: That's Duo Maxwell. Remember? Miss Megumi said that he is here with Trowa, Hiiro, Quatre, and Wufei.  
  
Mandy and Lexi: Oh my god! No way!!!   
  
Kimiko: *under her breath* Stupid twinkies.  
  
Duo: Where do you guys go to school?  
  
Kimiko: Starstruck High. Is Hiiro coming too?  
  
Duo: Yea. He and the others should come, but I'm not too sure about Wufei.   
  
Lexi: Hahaha. That's Wufei all right.  
  
Just then they were joined by the other 4 gundam piolets.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! Why was onna talking about me?  
  
Lexi: Well well, if it isn't the weakling Chang Wufei. Long time no see.  
  
Wufei: L-L-Lexi?! You're here?!  
  
Quatre: Wufei, didn't you even listen to miss Megumi?  
  
Wufei: Why should I?  
  
Quatre: Because, you could learn very-  
  
Quatre was cut off by a loud shout.  
  
Kimiko: HIIRO!!!!  
  
Kimiko ran over to Hiiro and glompped onto him. The Gundam guys turned thinking Hiiro was going to shoot her but were surprised to see him actually smile!  
  
Hiiro: Hello Kimiko.   
  
Kimiko: Hiiro have you gotten any better at shooting yet?  
  
Hiiro and Kimiko started laughing. Everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. After the reunion with everyone else they started walking towards school.  
  
Lexi: Hey Wufei, are you still weak? And what's with this whole all woman are weak thing?  
  
Wufei: Uhhhh.......  
  
Duo: HA! Wu-man's actually speechless.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! What did I say about calling me that?!  
  
Lexi: Wu-man? Aww! That's soo cute!!  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at Lexi's stupidity. Duo turned to Kimiko who was still holding on to Hiiro's arm and Hiiro actually not reaching for his gun.  
  
Duo: Hey Kimiko?  
  
Kimiko: Yea Duo?  
  
Duo: Is there a seat next to Kaome that's open?  
  
Kimiko: Well actually, yes. A girl that just transferred here from Hawaii sits there and she doesn't know a lot of english, so Kaome is helping her. Kaome sits on the aisle. I was getting my comic books off the teacher's desk yesterday and I saw the seating chart. You and Hiiro are next to each other, so I'll switch seats with you.  
  
Duo: And where do you sit?  
  
Kimiko: Right behind Kaome. Just don't try to get into any fights with Darien he sits 2 seats away.   
  
Duo: That guy's a push over.  
  
Lizzie: Do I get to sit next to Trowa?!  
  
Lizzie was right now holding onto Trowa's hand. Usually Trowa would have an emotionless face but you could see happiness in his eyes. Lexi noticed this.  
  
Lexi: *to herself* ~I think I'm gonna hurl!~  
  
Kimiko: Yeah. You guys are all by each other.   
  
Mandy: Hey if we don't hurry we're gonna be late again!  
  
Kimiko: Shit! Run!  
  
Quatre: *while running* What do you mean again?  
  
The girls just smile and laughed as they all continued running towards the school with only 7 minutes to go until the bell.  
  
~!* End of chapter 2*!~  
  
Kaome's Words  
  
Kaome: Hi ppl! I hoped you liked chapter 2. Stay tuned for chapter 3 when you find out what happens during school and after. That's it for Kaome's Words!  
  
Tsukiko: What the hell is Kaome's Words?!   
  
Kaome: Shut up Tsukiko! It's my story!!  
  
Tsukiko: It's stupid!   
  
Kaome: I know. You'd write stupid things too if you had a fever!! Anyway excuse my friend Tsukiko. Kimiko's based on her. Anyway I'm gonna write chapter 3! I g2g and excuse my stupidity and twinkiness. BYE!! 


	3. Past Livs ch3

Chapter 3 of Past Lives  
By: Lily  
  
  
We last left off with the 5 gundam guys running to school with Kimiko, Lizzie, Mandy and Lexi. They were about a few feet from the gate when Kimiko made a sudden stop. Everyone else stopped and looked back at her.  
  
Mandy: Kimiko, what's wrong?  
  
Kimiko: Go on ahead. I'll catch up.  
  
Lizzie: But you'll be late.  
  
Kimiko: I'm pretty much always late.  
  
Hiiro: I'll go with you.  
  
Kimiko: I said go on ahead!  
  
Kimiko turned sharply and took off towards a dark alley. Mandy walked over to Hiiro who was watching Kimiko running into the dark alley and disappearing into the shadows. Mandy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Hiiro turned and looked at her.  
  
Mandy: Don't worry. She'll be fine.  
  
Hiiro just turned back to the shadows then turned back to Mandy. He gave her the Death Glare™. Mandy stumbled backwards into Quatre.  
  
Mandy: What's with the glare?  
  
Quatre: That's his way of saying don't touch me again or I'll kill you.  
  
Mandy: Oh that's just great.  
  
Back with Kimiko  
  
Kimiko came to a sudden halt when she noticed that Kaome was being pinned to a wall by what looked like glowing shackles.   
  
Kimiko: Kaome!   
  
Kimiko started to run over to Kaome but was stopped.  
  
Kaome: Kimiko NO! Stay back! It's a trap. Darien is gonna-  
Just then a golden ball came flying from a dark corner. Kimiko dodged the ball easily.   
  
Kimiko: That all you got Dare? Now it's my turn.  
  
Then she focused some of her energy on where the ball came from and shot it towards the dark shadows. It hit Darien, who tried to block the shot, and he went flying into the wall then landed on the ground with a thump. Kimiko ran over to Kaome and broke the shackles that held Kaome to the wall. Kaome dusted herself off and picked up her school bag. With Kimiko they both ran off hoping to get to school at least before the teacher does the attendance.   
  
Turns out they got to school way after the teacher had done the attendance and introduced the new students and gave them their new seats. Kaome and Kimiko walked into class panting.  
  
Teacher: Miss Tsukino. Miss Lowe. Why are you girls 1 hour late?  
  
Kimiko: We are really sorry. But there was this little kid who-  
  
Teacher: I don't need to hear it. Kaome is this true?  
  
Kaome: Yes Ms. Saotome. We are very sorry and it won't happen again.  
  
Ms. Saotome: All right girls go take your seats. Girls, if you were on time you would have known that we have 5 new students.  
  
Kimiko: We know.  
  
Kaome: We have already met.  
  
Ms. Saotome: But how? Oh never mind.   
  
Kaome and Kimiko were partners on a project and the class had already started working on it. Kaome didn't notice that Kimiko and Duo had changed seats and that Duo was in her class. She just thought that Hiiro, Wufei, and Quatre were in her class. Just then the door to the class opened and in walked Darien. The teacher walked toward him asking a whole lot of questions on why he was 2 hours late for class. After about 10 minutes of her lecturing him he walked to his desk to put his things away and get started on his project.   
  
As Darien walked by Kimiko, he gave her a dirty look. Hiiro noticed this and was about to pull out his gun when a little voice popped inside his head.   
  
Voice: Hiiro, this is Megumi. Now don't go and blow off his head or I will be forced to take away your gun.   
  
Hiiro just let out a quiet sigh and gave Darien a death glare. Duo was watching Hiiro and was wondering why Hiiro hadn't blown the guy's head off. Then Duo turned his attention back to Kaome and the guy called Darien. He was about to grab Hiiro's gun when he saw Darien giving Kaome flirty smiles. Duo felt another pair of eyes on him. He looked out the window only to see Megumi sitting out on the tree branches shaking her head no at him. Duo slumped back down into his seat.   
  
Kaome was giving Darien dirty looks. He just smiled and dropped a note on her desk as he walked by. Duo too saw this and was about to go and rip up the note. He watched as she gave the note to Kimiko who crumpled it up and threw it across the room into the trash can.   
  
Kaome: Thank you Kimiko.  
  
Kimiko: No prob, Lil.  
  
Darien: Stop interfering. This doesn't concern you.  
  
Kimiko: Well it does now! Get away from me before I start smelling like I slept in an alley. Oh wait didn't you just come from one?   
  
With Kimiko's little joke the class erupted with laughter. It took the class a few minutes to settle down, all the while Darien kept giving Kimiko the evil eye and flashing smiles at Kaome. When Ms. Saotome finally calmed the class down, she told the class to put away their assignments.  
  
Ms. Saotome: Students, today we have some bad news.  
  
Lexi stood up and said to the class before they started laughing again.  
  
Lexi: Ms. Saotome, If Darien is leaving isn't that a great thing?! Hey party at my house!!!!  
  
Ms. Saotome: No Lexi, Darien isn't leaving. And please sit down.  
  
Lexi: Jeez! Party's canceled.  
  
Class: AWW! That's not fair. Jeez!  
  
Ms. Saotome: As I was about to say..... Lauren is leaving today.  
  
Kaome: *to herself* What?! No?! If she goes then there is and empty seat next to me?! And Darien is closer! This isn't good!  
  
Kaome turned to look at Darien. He had an evil look on his face when he turned and smiled at her. His smile sent chills up her spine. She quickly turned around to give Kimiko a 'help!' look, only to realize that Duo is sitting behind her now!  
  
Kaome: Duo?! Wait if you're here than where's Kimiko?  
Kaome looked across the room only to see Kimiko waving at her from the back of the room and sitting next to her was Hiiro. Kaome turned her attention back to the front of the room. Ms. Saotome began talking about the next subject. Kaome could feel Duo's eyes on her. It felt like they were drilling holes in the back of her head.   
Kaome went to grab her pencil to take some notes for Lexi because Lexi never takes notes only passes them.   
By mistake she accidently grabbed her paper and the pencil went falling to the ground behind her. She hesitated to grab it, but when she went to grab the pencil, it wasn't there. She looked up at Duo only to see him smiling at her. She noticed something in his hand. It was her pencil she dropped. Duo handed her back the pencil along with a note.  
She took the pencil and the note and sat back down in her chair. She was hoping the incident went unnoticed. It did by the class, except for Darien. Darien watched with close eyes as Kaome sat back down in her seat with the note in her hand.   
  
Darien:*To himself* Looks like the new boy is gonna be a problem.   
  
Kaome opened the note and read it, not knowing that Duo and Darien were watching her. The note read:  
  
Kaome,   
  
Can I eat lunch with you? We have a lot to catch up on. Please?  
  
Duo  
  
Duo watched with anxiety written all over his face. He watched as she folded up the note and placed it in her bag. She turned her head back to look at him. She could see the worry in his face. She smiled and nodded her head yes. Darien turned and stared at Duo. He was wondering what had the note said and why Duo was so nervous over it. Kimiko had also saw Kaome reading the note from Duo. Kimiko knew exactly what was going on. She just smiled in delight as Hiiro was clueless about what was going on.  
  
Just then the bell rang. Kaome packed up her things when Darien came up behind her.  
  
Darien: What's going on between you and that new guy Duo?  
  
Kimiko: Why you jealous? Good. You should be.  
  
Darien: Shut it bit**.   
  
Hiiro was enraged at what Darien had said to Kimiko. He came up behind him and punched him to the floor. Darien turned over to see Hiiro pointing his gun at Darien.  
  
Hiiro: You better watch what you say or next time you would already be filled with lead.  
  
Kimiko: Hiiro don't he's not worth your bullets anyway.  
  
Kimiko had pulled Hiiro out of the room. Kaome finished putting her stuff away. Darien got up and was about to go over and talk to her when Duo came up behind her. He handed her lunch to her.  
  
Kaome: How did you know this was mine?  
  
Duo: Kimiko told me.  
  
Darien got up pushed Duo into the wall. Kaome's eyes became filled with tears.   
  
Duo: What the hell is your problem!  
  
Darien: Stay away from Kaome! You have no say in her life. She is mine!  
  
Duo: The hell I won't and you have no clue how big of a part I have in her life! Plus buddy, she'll never wanna date an alley smelling chump like you.   
  
Darien was about to hit Duo for that remark when Kaome stepped in.  
  
Kaome: Shut up Darien! And if you hit him I'll hit you! And you already know how hard I hit!  
  
Darien just turned and walked out the door saying, "this isn't over yet." Duo turned to see Kaome's eyes filled with tears.   
  
Duo: I'm alright. Come on before lunch is over.   
  
Duo and Kaome went to a small part on the school's campus where there was a lot of Cherry Blossoms trees blooming. Duo looked at her lunch. It was packed with food!  
  
Duo: Do you eat all of that?!  
  
Kaome: No. Usually Lexi eats Kimiko's lunch during class so I share with Kimiko. You can have some if you like.   
  
Duo: Thanks. Hey Kaome?  
  
Kaome: Yes?  
  
Duo: Well I was wondering, why you left without saying goodbye to me when we were little.  
  
Kaome: I did say by to you in the note remem-  
  
Duo: I don't mean in the note I meant say it to my face. I only saw you for like one second in the church and then you were gone and I never saw you again! Do you know how hard it was for me to go to school, go through life never knowing if you're alive or dead.  
  
Duo stopped talking and stood up putting his back towards Kaome. Kaome brought her knees infront of her and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
Kaome: Duo.  
  
Duo turned around.  
  
Kaome: The only reason I had to leave was because my Aunt Helen knew that my powers were growing and that people were coming for me. You weren't supposed to see me in the church. I was taken away because Darien's father wanted to kill me and he would kill anything that got in his way. I couldn't bear it if anything had happened to you so I left. Aunt Helen wanted you to think I was killed in the war. I was at the church when my Aunt was . . . well I heard you scream that you were that God of Death so that's the reason I called myself Angel of Death. Then I realized that I couldn't leave without letting you know that I was all right somehow, so I left the note and the locket. I didn't mean to hurt you honest I didn't but I could never live with myself knowing that it was my fault that you were killed!  
  
Duo:*to himself* I knew Kaome was different, but not this different! And what does she mean by "powers"?   
  
  
Kaome buried her face in her knees and began crying. Duo bent down to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began sobbing again. Her tears stained his white shirt. Duo held her and gently caressed her back trying to calm her. After a few moments she stopped. Duo looked into her crystal blue eyes still filled with tears and smiled.  
  
Duo: It's all right. I'm not mad at you it's just that after you left it was hard for me to go on. And then I-  
  
Kaome: You became a piolet of the Gundam Deathcycle. Am I right?  
  
Duo: How-how-how did you know that?!  
  
Kaome: Megumi didn't tell you, did she?  
  
Duo: Tell me what?  
  
Kaome: Before I met up with Kimiko a few years ago, I had spent most of my life running. But sometimes when I wasn't in danger I watched you.  
  
Duo: What do you mean watched me?  
  
Kaome: You remember the little girl with the ball?  
  
Duo: Yea, that was about 5 years ago. Was that?  
  
Kaome: Yes. That was me.   
  
Duo: So all this time you were watching out for me?  
  
Kaome: Yep. Even the doctors knew I was there. We better hurry the bell is going to ring.  
  
Duo: No it's not. It's not tim-  
  
Just then the bell rang. Duo stood there mouth wide open. Kaome just smiled picked up her lunch box still filled with food and grabbed Duo's hand and they started walking towards the school building hand in hand. Little did they know that they were being watched. There Darien stood, hidden by the tree trunk.   
  
Darien:*to himself* I will find a way. She will be mine and mine alone. First those annoying friends of hers then . . . Duo.  
  
Later in Detention  
  
Darien was washing the floors as Hiiro was washing the blackboards. Kimiko was cleaning the desks as Duo was cleaning the windows. (A/N: In case you're wondering Duo is in detention because he got in a fight with Darien, Hiiro is because he brought a gun to school and also for fighting. Kimiko, Darien and soon Kaome, are because they were late.) Duo dropped the cloth into the bucket and whipped his forehead with his sleeve.   
  
Duo: Kimiko? Where's Kaome?  
  
Kimiko: Well she's doings errands for the principal of the school because last time they put us both in the same room for detention we didn't do any work we just goofed off.  
  
Darien:*getting mad* Hey Maxwell! What's it to you! She's mine remember?!  
  
Kimiko: Shut up you lazy good for nothing spoiled mamma's boy.   
  
Darien: Bite me bit**  
  
Kimiko: Noooo thanks!  
  
Just then Hiiro came over and pinned Darien to the wall. Hiiro gave him the Death Glare™. Sweat trickled down Darien's face.  
  
Darien: What's with him?  
  
Duo: He's very over-protective of Kimiko and that just his little way of saying, you better watch what you say.  
  
Darien: Was I asking you!  
  
Duo: Well I answered!  
  
Kimiko: Hey look it's Kaome.  
  
Kimiko pointed towards one of the windows. Kaome was in the hallway opening some of the windows. Darien started walking towards the doorway when Kimiko stepped infront of him.  
  
Kimiko: Oh no you don't. You have cleaning to finish.  
  
Duo then started walking towards the doorway.   
  
Darien: How come he gets to go?!  
  
Kimiko: He's done and stop being such a baby! Make yourself useful and clean the corners!  
  
Darien: Hmmp!  
  
Kimiko: What was that Shields?! Remember I'm in charge! So you have to do exactly what I say or I'll have Hiiro blow off you f***in ugly head!   
  
Darien: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!  
  
Kimiko: I SAID GET BACK TO WORK NOW GOD D*** IT!  
  
Hiiro: ..........  
  
Kimiko: I know. You're right.  
  
Darien: What did he say?!  
  
Kimiko: Get back to work!  
  
Kimiko walked over to the annoying Darien and hit him in the back of the head with a pale of water also in doing this getting him soaking wet. Darien just mumbled under his breath and continued working. Meanwhile Duo was still at the doorway. Kaome was trying to open the window but it was stuck. Duo was about to help when she rammed it open and by accident she fell out! Duo ran to the window. He was astounded to see that she wasn't falling but floating in midair! Kaome gently flew back up to the window sill. Duo placed his hands around her waist and helped her to the floor. Kaome just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Duo turned bright red. It was first time he had been kissed by Kaome! Kaome just giggled at him. They both heard Kaome's name being called down the hallway.   
  
Kaome: Wait for me after detention is over in the courtyard, okay?  
  
Duo: All right. You better hurry.  
  
Kaome: I will and you missed a spot.  
  
Duo: Huh?  
  
Kaome pointed towards the classroom windows. You could see a tiny fingerprint in the center of it. Kaome just giggled off as she ran towards whoever called her name. Back in the classroom Kimiko looked over at the puzzled Hiiro who was also watching Duo with Kaome.  
  
Kimiko: Hiiro?  
  
Hiiro: .............  
  
Kimiko: I'll explain it to you later.   
  
After detention Duo stood in the courtyard by a statue of 2 ladies in gowns. With closer inspection of the statue Duo seemed to notice the similarities of the girls.   
  
Duo: I know them. I think. They look a lot like-  
  
Kimiko: Me and Kaome.   
  
Duo: Yeah. Hey wait a minute.  
  
Duo turned to see Kimiko staring at the statue looking like she was about to cry.   
  
Duo: Hey Kimiko are you okay?  
  
Kimiko: Yea I'm fine and if you tell anyone that I was sort of crying I'll kick your ass!  
  
Duo: Okay! I got it. Who are those girls?  
  
Kimiko: They were my mother and Kaome's. They went here before we did. Well anyway enough with the sad I got to go meet Hiiro at the gate. Bye Duo-chan.  
  
Kimiko ran off towards the gate. Duo turned as he sensed movement coming from the trees behind him.  
  
Darien tried his best to remain hidden but he kept on accidently hitting the bruises, bumps, and cuts that he got from Kimiko when he made her mad. Darien sat there trying to think of what his plans should be.  
Darien:*to himself* 1) Get Kimiko back 2) Get rid of Kaome's friends 3) Get rid of Duo and Hiiro 4)Get Kaome 5)Rule the world!  
  
Duo knew that Darien was behind the tree and he was wondering what stupid thing was Darien going to try to pull off next.  
  
Duo: *to himself* What the hell is the guy's problem?! He is a total retard  
  
Just then Kaome came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Kaome: Thanks for waiting.  
  
Duo: It's okay. I wasn't here long. Anyway, what are we going to do?   
  
Kaome: Well I was thinking that I should show you around the city. Is that okay with you?  
  
Duo: Yeah. It's okay with me.  
  
After Kaome spent the day showing Duo around the city, they stopped for ice cream. They sat on a nearby bench and ate their ice cream. After they finished Duo walked Kaome back to her house and kissed her goodnight on her front stoop. Walking back to his house, he kept on thinking what he and Kaome had talked about during lunch and when she fell out of the window and flew back up. That night he kept on tossing and turning not being able to sleep. He picked up the pendant that she gave him and he looked at the part which he was never able to open. But this time when he tried it opened! Duo looked at the picture carefully and noticed that it was a picture of them when they were little at school in their uniforms. Duo as usual had a protective arm around her. He laughed at how he was so protective of her. Then he realized he still is. He fell into a slumber still holding the pendant.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the morning Duo awoke to yelling battle going on in the kitchen. He got up, got dressed, and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. He looked up not surprised to see Megumi and Wufei at it again. The battle ended as usual with Megumi freezing Wufei in a block of ice. Duo just walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bagel. He then grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door. Hiiro decided to follow since he'd rather go somewhere with the braided baka then be stuck in the house with a bunch of his next targets. 


	4. Past Lives ch4

Past Lives Chapter 4  
  
By: Lily Tsukino  
  
~~Yea fyi I changed the format in the next chapter...also I changed the story a bit...hehe sry..  
  
Kaome awoke with a jolt. She sat up in her bed drenched with perspiration. Kimiko came into  
  
the room hearing Kaome's heavy breathing.  
  
Kimiko: Kaome, what's wrong?  
  
Kaome: I had a vision.  
  
Kimiko: Another one?  
  
Kaome: Yea. Only this time we have to be on our guard.   
  
  
  
Kimiko: Why? Is it going to be that bad?  
  
Kaome: Maybe. I'm really not too sure.  
  
Kimiko: What about your date with Duo?  
  
Kaome: Crap! What time is it?!?!?!  
  
Kimiko: Don't know.   
  
Kaome threw back the covers and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.   
  
Kimiko: I guess this means I'm making breakfast.  
  
Kimiko walked out of the bedroom. After Kaome had finished her shower, got dressed and was  
  
finishing up her breakfast, she was putting on her shoes and was about to leave.  
  
Kaome: Hey Kimiko, what are your plans today?  
  
Kimiko: Nothing really. I'm just gonna stay home and watch TV and maybe play some video games.  
  
Kaome: Kimiko, would you like to come to the mall with Duo and I?  
  
Kimiko: Sure, but won't he mind?  
  
Kaome: I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Plus you never know if Hiiro will tag along. And just in case if my  
  
vision came up, I would like back up.  
  
Kimiko: Great! I'll get my bag! Could we stop at Hot Topic, I want to check out the new shirts?   
  
Kaome: Of course! You'd know I never go to the mall without going in there!  
  
Kimiko: Okay. Let's go!  
  
Kimiko grabbed her bag and together they started for the park. Kaome saw Duo sitting on a  
  
bench wearing khakis, a blue button-up shirt with a white beater underneath. She also noticed Hiiro  
  
standing behind a tree hiding from everyone else.  
  
Kaome: Duo!  
  
Duo: Hey Kaome!  
  
Duo ran up to her and gave her a hug with a kiss on the lips. Then he noticed Kimiko.   
  
Duo: Hello Kimiko.   
  
Kimiko: Hi!  
  
Kaome: Duo, you don't mind if she comes with us? I didn't want her to be home alone all day.  
  
Duo: It's okay. I don't mind. Just as long as Lizzie isn't here too.  
  
Kaome: No. Why?  
  
Duo: No offence but she's sooo annoying!  
  
Kimiko: Now you know what I have to deal with!  
  
Kaome just started laughing. When she stopped she looked at Duo.   
  
Kaome: I'll be right back.  
  
Kaome walked over to the tree that Hiiro was hiding behind that no one but her noticed that he  
  
was there. She stopped infront of the tree and started smiling.  
  
Kaome: So Hiiro, are you going to join us at the mall, or are you just gonna stand behind a tree all  
  
day?  
  
Kaome started to laugh as Hiiro came out from behind the tree. Kimiko ran over to him and  
  
glomped him tight.  
  
Kimiko: HIIRO-CHAN!!!!!!!  
  
Hiiro: Hey. *in monotone voice*  
  
Duo: Well are you coming Hiiro?  
  
Kimiko: Yes he is!  
  
Hiiro:........  
  
Duo: Uhh, Kimiko I don't think Hiiro wants to go.  
  
Kaome: Well if Kimiko's going then Hiiro's going to because I can lay you 50 bucks that she isn't  
  
gonna let go of his arm any time soon.  
  
Kaome and Duo started to laugh. Kimiko started to get pissed, while Hiiro just stood there.  
  
Kimiko: THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!  
  
While they were at the mall, Kaome and Kimiko had bought clothes, jewelry, a whole lot anime  
  
plushies, anime comic books, anime CDs, and posters. Duo and Hiiro were shocked at the stuff they  
  
bought and the amount of money they had. They even bought new clothes for them!  
  
Duo: *trying not to drop any of Kaome's bags that he was being so nice at carrying* I hope you  
  
don't mind me asking but, where did you guys get all that money?  
  
Kaome: It's okay. We don't mind. And we get it the same way most people do.   
  
Kimiko: We work for it.  
  
Hiiro doing something he would usually never do, but since he's been watching a little too much  
  
TV I guess it screwed up his mind a little.  
  
Hiiro:*thinking* Are they stripers or something?  
  
Kimiko: EWWW NO!!!!!  
  
Kaome: You are soo dirty Hiiro!!  
  
Kimiko smacked Hiiro in the head but not hard for his stupidity. Duo and Hiiro were both  
  
confused. Hiiro because they read his mind and Duo because he had no clue what the hell was going  
  
on!!  
  
Just then something caught Kaome's eye. She turned sharply. In doing this she was able to  
  
get Kimiko's attention along with the others.  
  
Kimiko: Kaome? What do you see?  
  
Kaome: I'm not sure but it's energy is incredibly high! 


	5. Past Lives ch5

Past Lives  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: Lily Tsukino  
  
Disclaimer: I know I know I don't own the Gundam Wing guys. But everyone else I do own and I thought up all by myself because they remind me of my friends. Lolx. Hope you like! Please review. And sorry it took sooo long!! GOMEN!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5::::  
  
"KAOME!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Dou's heart sank as he saw his love lying on the floor as people were running for their lives. He began to run to the smashed window to look for her. Kimiko grabbed him before he could even take two steps. As another blast came towards them Kimiko pushed duo and Hiiro out of the way and was able to dodge the attack.   
  
"Get out of here now!! We'll be all right! Now GO!!!!!" Kimiko screamed at the distant minded boys, gaining their attention at once.  
  
As Hiiro pulled them out of the way Duo turned to look at the store window that Kaome had been thrown into. He froze as he saw she was moving and tried to stand.   
  
Her tottering legs gave in and she soon fell down after about getting about halfway up. She let out a curse as she looked around through the shattered glass and clothes for something to help her stand. She found a coat rack on her right and pulled it to her so she can use it to help her stand by placing her weight on it. She stood gripping onto the rack for a moment or so to regain her balance. She then saw Kimiko get thrown into a movie sign. Sparks flew everywhere.  
  
Kaome shook her head to rid her mind of lightness and then tried to run out of the store as her anger seemed to suppress her pain. She looked at what she was going to kill. The thing appeared to be nonhuman. It's eyes a deep crimson while it had three horns along its jade-green forehead. The demon stood about 8 feet tall even though it was a bit hunched over. It's vision soon came to be at Kaome. Her blue eyes sending arctic chills down anyone's spine who dared to get in her way.   
  
" You're going to pay for what you did you ugly piece of shit! No one beats up on Kimiko but me!" Kaome spat at the demon as she took a wobbly step forward. As Kimiko became rouse, she overheard Kaome's statement. "Th-thanks. You're soo heart warming." A smile crossed Kaome's face as her blue-haired friend tried to stand.   
  
Kaome's face hardened as she turned her attention back to humanity's current threat. Her blue eyes glaring as she nodded her head at Kimiko. Kimiko also turned to demon who was continuing to drip its acid like drool all over floor. The tiles were soon eaten away.  
  
  
  
"Now Kaome!" Kimiko shouted as she pulled out a brilliant silver sword and ran towards the demon. Kaome placed her hands together and slowly pulled them apart creating a ball of electrical energy. All around the mall lights were flickering on and off due to the currents. Kaome then pulled the ball into her left hand as Kimiko sliced off one of the green deformed arms.   
  
Kaome flew into the air, not wanting to run and then shoved the deadly ball of light into the demon's chest. Shrill screams rang throughout the mall sending Kimiko and Kaome flying back. The monster continued to scream as the electricity devoured him and destroyed him inside out. The electricity formed a force field around the demon as it was shrunken and disappeared into nothing.   
  
"I hate this." the worn out Kaome said as she leaned against the exit doors of the mall. Kimiko laughed as she poked Kaome in one of her wounds. Kaome's eyes filled with pain as she fell over smashing her head onto the cement side walk. Her blood covered the once tan now crimson side walk.   
  
"Kaome!! I'm sorry!! I didn't think it hurt that much!! Wake up!!" Kimiko said as she gently shook her unconscious friend. Duo heard the screams and make it over to the girls by the deserted mall. Duo gasped as he saw the current state of his brunette. Kimiko kept apoligizing as Duo pulled Kaome into his arms.   
  
"Kaome! KAOME! KAOME!!!" Duo screamed as tears filled his eyes. Koame's eyes rolled to the back of her head and there was nothing but black as Duo's voiced slowly grew faint. Duo clutched Kaome's lifeless body as she grew cold and the sirens closer.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well there's chapter 5. Didn't think I'd write more did ya?! Hahaha well the laughs on you because I did. Lolx. Well I'm currently going to work on some other stories. So I'll update in a bit. Take care! And Review!!  
  
~L.T. 


End file.
